Eden Hall ep 103 Becki's Choice
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Becki has decided to go back to playing hockey. The Ducks are happy and she is happy. This is going back to where I should have posted before. Pls review!
1. Friends

**Author's note: Okay, finally the site is back up!! Whoo hoo!! Although it has given me sometime to gather some more ideas. (If only I could stop thinking the after Eden Hall bit!!) Anyway this is going back to the 3****rd**** ep of season 1. Titled "Becki's Choice"….she has chosen to rejoin the Ducks. (And as yet doesn't know about Gordon, and the fact that he is paying for her to stay at EH) This ep more or less sort of cements Becki in the team, and how her friendships with the team develop. And of course, there is a Jack scene, and just how furious is he going to be when he finds out his granddaughter has returned to the hockey team….with the Ducks no less!!**

**Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think! I'll try and get some more posted lately.**

**Oh, and I don't own the characters, they belong to Steve Brill. Just own Becki, Riannan and Stephen.**

**Kiki xoxo**

EDEN HALL

103-BECKI'S CHOICE.

It was Friday night, and Becki's parents had gone out to a dinner, leaving her home alone. Becki had it all figured out what she was going to do. She had popcorn in the microwave, pizza ordered, and a stack of scary videos to watch. Becki flicked on the TV, and was putting in a video when the doorbell rang, and went to open it. "Who's there?" asked Becki, just to be on the safe side. "Charlie and Adam" came back Adam's voice. Becki opened the door. "Hey guys. What's up?" asked Becki. "Well I was over at Adam's studying for that big history test we have coming up, and we got talking about plays for the game, and then we thought that your input into might be good" said Charlie. "Translation, come and annoy me" added Becki. "If that's what you want to call it. Yeah" replied Adam. "Come on in" said Becki, with a laugh."Thanks" said Charlie as he and Adam walked inside and followed Becki into the living room, as a loud beeping noise could be heard from the kitchen. "Back in a sec" said Becki closing the front door, and dashed off into the kitchen. "Okay" said Charlie. "You know Becki's house isn't as half as big as yours, preppy" said Charlie, sitting down on the couch. Adam looked at him and laughed. "Becki's house is ten times better then mine because of that" said Adam, sitting down also. Becki walked back into the lounge room. "Hot, hot, hot. Ow, ow, ow" she was saying to herself, and flung it down on the table. She looked at Adam and Charlie. "Just make yourself at home, guys" said Becki, with a laugh. "Thanks, we will" replied Charlie. Becki laughed and shook her head. "Popcorn and videos" said Adam. Becki looked at him. "And a pizza on it's way" said Becki. "Your parents are out, right?" asked Adam. "Good guess. They've gone to some important function at my dad's work" replied Becki. "So they left you all on your own, with scary movies" said Charlie, picking up one of the movies, Becki had on the table. "Cool. Horror" said Adam, picking one up. "Why don't you guys join me. I could do with the company" said Becki. "Why are you scared the phone might ring during a scary movie" replied Charlie. "Or the doorbell might ring" added Adam. "Give it a rest guys" replied Becki, with a laugh as she sat in a chair. Becki turned on the VCR. "What movie is it?" asked Adam, sitting down on the couch. "Halloween. The first instalment" replied Becki. "Did you get any of the others out?" asked Charlie. "No this was the only one they had at the video store" replied Becki. "Friday the 13th and Carrie" said Adam, looking at the others that she had got out. "Old school, so much better then the new ones that are out now" replied Becki. "Totally" said Charlie. The movie started up just as the doorbell rang again. "Maybe it's Mike Myers" said Charlie. "Or Jason" said Adam. "Or Freddy" said Charlie, with a laugh. Becki rolled her eyes. "It's just the pizza guy" replied Becki. "And how many times has the pizza guy been someone else?" asked Charlie. Becki ignored him and walked to the front door. "Who is it?" asked Becki. Pizza" replied a voice on the other side. "Hi" she said, opening the door. "Hey. Did you order one family size extra supreme" asked the pizza delivery boy. "Certainly did" replied Becki. "That's $12.50. Thanks" said the pizza boy. "$15. Keep the change" said Becki. "Thanks" said the pizza boy, and left. Becki closed the door, and went back into the lounge room. "One hot pizza, and the guy was not an mass murderer, nor was he weilding a chainsaw or have long clawed hands" said Becki, with a laugh. "We were only joking" said Charlie. Becki opened the pizza box. "You are not going to eat that all yourself I hope?" asked Adam. "Why" replied Becki. "Because that's just gross" said Adam. "Well I don't intend eating it all now. I'll save some and eat it in the morning" replied Becki. "But if you want you guys can have some" said Becki. "Cool" said Charlie and Adam together, and grabbing a slice of pizza each. Becki shook her head and laughed as grabbed a slice of pizza also.

An hour later. There was no popcorn, one slice of pizza left, and three empty cans of soda on the table. They were halfway through Halloween, when the doorbell rang. "Are you excepting anyone?" asked Adam. "Freddy" replied Becki, and went to the front door, whilst Charlie and Adam looked at her in horror. Becki laughed to herself as she went to the front door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Your grandfather" replied Jack, on the other side of the door. Becki opened the door and looked at him. "Hey angel" said Jack, who was standing on the other side. "Grandad, what are you doing here? asked Becki. "Well your mom told me that she and your dad were going out tonight, so I thought I would just stop by and make sure that you're okay" said Jack. "I'm fine grandad really. Thanks so much for stopping by" said Becki. "Come on Becki at least invite me in" said Jack. Becki groaned and held the door open. Jack smiled at her and walked inside. Becki closed the door behind him and Jack started to to head towards the living room. "Crap" said Becki, as she followed him. Adam and Charlie were still sitting in the living room, talking. "What are they doing here?" asked Jack, when he saw them. "They're my friends" replied Becki. "Friends. They're Ducks" spat Jack. "I know that" replied Becki. "And you can't be friends with them" said Jack. "What's he doing here?" asked Adam. "I'm her grandfather, you little punk" said Jack. "Okay, you know what that's it. Don't talk to my friends like that" said Becki, getting slightly mad with Jack. "Rebekah Kathleen Morgan, do not use that tone of voice with me" said Jack. "What this tone of voice" replied Becki, getting annoyed with her grandfather. "Yes that one young lady" said Jack. Becki looked at him. "You are not to hang around the hockey team" said Jack. "Because they're Ducks, right?" asked Becki. "Well that, and they'll no doubt convince you to play again" said Jack. "Well it's a little late for that" said Becki, as she sat back down on the couch, next to Charlie. Jack looked at her, as she smiled at Adam and Charlie. "What?" asked Jack, now quite angry. "I'm playing for the Ducks again, and if you don't like it. Too bad" said Becki. "Do your parents know this, or are you lying to them also?" asked Jack. "Of course my parents know. And unlike you they give me their support, they're not an fascist like you" said Becki. Jack looked at her. "And also your precious grandson, Rick. He also is behind me one hundred percent, because he also thinks that you are so wrong on this" said Becki. "That's it Rebekah, I gave you a chance to be someone in this world, but now you've just lost everything, so from here on out, don't expect anything from me ever again, and don't expect me to keep paying your tutition at Eden Hall, so that you can play for the Ducks" said Jack, and walked out of the living room. "I don't need your money, you can keep it" yelled Becki. They heard the door open and then slam shut. "I don't believe I just did that" said Becki. "Well he did deserve it" said Adam. " "He deserves more then that" said Charlie. "I know" replied Becki. "What did he mean when he said that you lost everything?" asked Adam. "That I'm going to be cut off, but it doesn't worry me, I'm doing what I love" said Becki. "Yeah, but didn't you say he's paying for you to go to Eden Hall" said Charlie. "Well he was, but when I told my mom that I wanted to play hockey, she said she would come up with a way to keep me there" said Becki. "Ask Banskie for a loan" said Charlie. "Shut up Charlie" said Adam, with a laugh. Becki laughed also. "What, Becki could be one of those causes that people sponsor" said Charlie. "Oh like a special cause" said Becki. Charlie nodded. "I am not a special cause" said Becki, getting some popcorn and throwing it at him. Adam laughed. "My parents will find a way to keep me at Eden Hall, even if it's taking out a huge loan, but you guys don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere again" said Becki. "We really are stuck with you now, aren't we" said Adam. "Oh yeah" replied Becki. They all laughed. "Why don't we catch the end of the movie?" asked Becki. "Okay" said Charlie, and they sat down to finish the rest of Halloween.


	2. Message to my readers

Message to readers.

I will update soon, on this next episode, I promise.

However I want to say this.

I received a review for another ep, that being the first one.

And whilst I am for constructive criticism, what this reviewer, and you will know who you are if you read this, said was in my opinion, not at all appropriate.

They basically have come on here, and blasted my writing style, and everything about the first ep "The New Duck", and I as not only a writer, but a human being with feelings, find that to be very unkind.

So if you are going to review, please be nice.

I would not come to anyone else's story, and write a review the way this person did for mine.

If you don't like something that is fine, but maybe keeping those thoughts and opinions to yourself is the best thing to do.

Thank you, and will update soon,

Kiki.


	3. Game

**Author's note. Sorry it has taken a little longer to update this ep. Had to watch Miracle. Reasons for this you will see in the next couple of chapters.**

**Also many thanks to _xxkpxx _and _awtr101fan _for the reviews. I've had this series floating around in my head for so long, that it just seems weird to see people liking it. (I am ignoring the review that I find to be quite rude…and know that they will not be able to post again on my stuff, since I banned them from it)**

**But anyway, Becki is gelling more with the team now. And probably one person more then any of the others. But that is another story!! ******** Maybe!!! (And also if you have any ideas as to a Julie-centric ep, please let me know..it would be appreciated. I'm having a little trouble with that one!)**

**Once again thanks, and please let me know what you think.**

**Kiki xoxoxoxo**

Later that night, Becki along with Adam and Charlie, were on their second movie, Carrie. The front door opened and Riannan and Stephen's voices could then he heard as they returned home. They walked into the living room, and saw the three of them, sitting watching the movie. "I wasn't aware you were having friends over Bee" said Riannan, when she saw Adam and Charlie. "Neither was I" said Becki, with a laugh. Riannan looked at her as did Stephen. "Charlie and Adam just came over to talk about the game tomorrow and they decided to stay" said Becki. "We're sorry Mrs Morgan" said Adam. Riannan looked at him. "Oh no, it's fine really" said Riannan. "Really?" asked Becki, looking at her parents. "Yeah, sort of makes us a bit more confident leaving you on your own, knowing these guys came around" said Stephen. Becki groaned. "Dad, god. This isn't New York, and besides I can look after myself" said Becki. "I'm allowed to worry okay, it's my job" said Stephen. Becki laughed and shook her head, whilst Charlie and Adam laughed. "Well, don't worry I had a lot of people concerned for my well being tonight" said Becki. "More of your friends were here?" asked Riannan, looking at her daughter with a questioning look. "No, granddad was though" said Becki. "My father" said Riannan. Becki nodded. "And he completely lost it when he saw Charlie and Adam hanging out. That and when I told him I was playing hockey again, and there wasn't a thing he could to about it" said Becki. "Well can't blame you. My father is never going to understand" said Riannan. "No, he never will" said Becki. "Anyway, it's getting late, and I believe the three of you have a game tomorrow" said Stephen. "Yeah, we probably should go" said Charlie. "Yeah" said Adam. "I'll give you boys a lift" said Stephen. "You don't have to" said Charlie. "I'd feel much more better, knowing that the two of you get back to your homes safely" said Stephen. "He's from New York guys, this is a paranoia of his" said Becki. "It's not that. I just don't think it's safe anywhere at night" replied Stephen. "Paranoid" said Becki. Stephen laughed. "If it makes you feel better, and as long as it's not any trouble" said Charlie. "No trouble at all" said Stephen. "Probably wise anyway, at least that way Charlie won't think Mike Myers is after him" said Becki, with a laugh. Adam laughed also. "What?" asked Riannan with a laugh. "Charlie is scared of the killer from Halloween" said Becki, with a laugh. "I am not" replied Charlie. "Please, you screamed like a girl" said Becki. "Yeah, you did' said Adam. "Okay, can it. The both of you" said Charlie, looking at his friends. Becki and Adam laughed. "We're leaving now" said Charlie. "Oh don't worry Charlie, we won't tell" said Becki. Adam laughed as he stood up. "See you tomorrow Beck" he said. "Yeah, I'll be there" said Becki. Adam nodded. "You say anything Becks, and I swear I'll never talk to you again" said Charlie, standing. Becki pouted and then burst out laughing. "Okay boys, I think I better get you home. I don't think your coaches will be very happy if you fall asleep on the ice" said Stephen. "Yeah" said Adam. "See you guys" said Becki. "Yeah see you Becks" said Charlie. "Later" said Adam. "Lovely to see you again Mrs Morgan" said Charlie. "Yes, same here" said Riannan. Stephen left with Adam and Charlie to take them home. "You've got some great friends there Bee" said Riannan. Becki looked at her mom. "Yeah" she said, standing up and grabbing the pizza box. "That's okay. You go up to bed, and I'll clean up here" said Riannan. "Are you sure? I don't mind doing it" said Becki. "It's fine. I'll see you in the morning" said Riannan. "Thanks mom" said Becki, handing her the pizza box. "Night" said Becki. "Night sweetie" replied Riannan. Becki headed upstairs to bed, and Riannan just smiled to herself as she cleaned up.

The next day at the game, the Ducks all headed out onto the ice to warm up. "So are we doing this play or not?" asked Adam, skating over to Becki and Charlie, who were talking as they skated around doing laps. "I think we should, yeah" said Charlie. "I don't know shouldn't we run it a practice first, and see how well it works" said Becki. "Are you wimping out on us" said Charlie. "I'm not wimping out. It's just the others aren't going to have a clue as to what we're doing" said Becki. "It's not a dangerous play, it's just going to catch the other team off guard" said Adam. "Exactly" said Charlie. "Fine, okay. I'll do it. Bit if we get into trouble, I'm not going down for it" said Becki. "Oh, don't want to get into trouble with the coaches" said Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Can it Conway, or I'll tell everyone here, that you scream like a girl" said Becki. Adam laughed. "Okay fine" said Charlie. Becki nodded and laughed. "I think you've got him blackmailed for the rest of high school" said Adam. "Try for life" said Becki with a laugh. "Shut up" said Charlie, and the three of them continued warming up.

The game started a short while later. Adam, Becki and Charlie were up on the first line, with Portman and Fulton on defense. After the chorus of 'Quacks' filled the rink, they went to their starting positions. "Ready?" asked Charlie. "Ready as ever" replied Becki. Charlie nodded and went over to his side, and Becki to hers, whilst Adam went to the center for the face-off. The referee blew the whistle, and threw the puck down for play to commence. Adam won the puck and hit it out to Charlie, and Becki made a break for Charlie's side of the ice. Charlie hit it out to her, and he skated off towards the goal. Becki faked a pass to Charlie, and then sailed the puck in Adam's direction, as Charlie's opponent checked her. Adam grabbed the puck as Becki pulled herself off the ice, and skated towards the net. Charlie skated around the back of the net and Adam skirted the puck to Becki, who went to score, but then hit the puck around to Charlie, who cane from behind the net and promptly scored a goal. The crowd cheered with delight as the buzzer sounded. "Time out" yelled Coach Orion from the box. "Here we go" said Becki, as they all skated over to them. "What in the world was that?" asked Coach Bombay. "Yeah, you didn't use us at all out there" said Portman. Adam, Becki and Charlie looked at each other. "We're waiting" said Coach Orion. "The three of us were hanging out last night, and we discussed some new plays" said Charlie. "New plays are ran by the team first, you just don't go out there and do them" said Coach Orion. "Got it" added Coach Bombay. "Yeah, we got it" said Becki. "But we've worked out some more" said Charlie. "No more today. Just stick with the plays we all know" said Coach Bombay. Charlie nodded. "But for what it is worth, it was a pretty nice play" said Coach Orion. "Thanks" said Adam. "Okay, so get back on the ice and win this game" said Coach Bombay. "Yeah" the team cried. "Averman, Goldberg. Change it up with Portman and Fulton" said Bombay. "Sure thing coach" said Goldberg. And the game continued.


	4. You did what!

After the hockey match, Becki had headed out with the rest of the team. Riannan headed home and was reading a magazine, when there was a knock at the front door. She put her magazine down and went and opened it. Jack was on the other side. "Dad, hi" she said, when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Riannan, we need to have a serious talk" said Jack, walking into the house. "Okay" replied Riannan, closing the door, fully aware of where the conversation was going. "So dad, what's been happening?" asked Riannan, walking into the living room. "I came to see my grand daughter last night" said Jack. "Yes Bee mentioned it" replied Riannan. "Did she also mention that she was here with two boys from the hockey team?" asked Jack. "Charlie and Adam. They were still here when Stephen and I got home" said Riannan. "What the hell is the matter with you Riannan" said Jack, in a loud voice. Riannan looked at her father, unsure of what to say. "You let the girl go back to hockey, and not only that on a team coached by a man, I absolutely despise" said Jack. "What Becki does with her life, is her decision. Not mine, not yours" said Riannan, calmly. "My god, you're stupid" said Jack. Riannan looked at her father and laughed. "You know what dad, you're right I am" said Riannan. Jack looked at her. "I'm stupid for ever listening to you. All my life growing up you ordered me around. And you are not going to do the same with my daughter" said Riannan. "You never listened to a god damn thing I said" said Jack. "You're right I didn't. And the day I left for college was the best day of my life, because it meant that I never had to again" said Riannan. Jack looked at her. "That and the day Bee was born, would be the best ever" said Riannan, looking at her father. "Well you can tell Rebekah, that she will no longer be attending Eden Hall. I am not paying for her to gallivant around with the Ducks" said Jack. "That's fine dad" said Riannan, going and grabbing her handbag off the couch and grabbing her check book. "Twenty thousand dollars, was how much tuition was for the year, correct?" asked Riannan. "Yes, I believe so" replied Jack. "Fine" said Riannan, grabbing a pen, and making a check out. Jack looked at her. "Here you go dad. One check, that makes us square" said Riannan, ripping it out and holding it out to Jack. Jack took it and looked at his daughter. "Where did you get this much money Riannan?" asked Jack. "That's my business" said Riannan looking at her father. Jack laughed. "You're not going to be able to keep her there Riannan. You won't be able to afford the tuition for the next two years, plus all the other expenses that go along with sending a child to a private school" said Jack. Riannan looked at him. "You just let her parents worry about that" said Riannan. Jack just looked at her, and then turned and walked out of the house. Riannan smiled to herself, confident that it would be the last time Jack would bother them, and with that thought in mind, went back to reading her magazine.

After the match the teamed headed to Mickey's dining cart where Charlie's mom worked. They were crammed into a couple of booths and were now just talking. Becki had told them about Jack coming over the night before. "So you're going to continue going to Eden Hall?" asked Dwayne. "Yeah of course" said Becki. "And play hockey?" asked Guy. "Most definitely" replied Becki. "Why is your grandfather so adamant that you figure skate?" asked Luis. Becki looked at her friends and sighed. "Because he wants me to do, what my mom couldn't" said Becki. "Win gold at the Olympics" said Julie. Becki nodded. "And you don't want that?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him. "No, it's not that. It would be amazing, truly" said Becki. "Yeah it would be" said Adam. "Skating just came so easy to me" said Becki. "You hear that Spaz-way" said Averman. "Shut up Averman" said Charlie, as the others laughed. "Spaz-way?" asked Becki, not following. "Yeah, it's a nickname we gave Conway, because he was an absolutely hopeless skater to begin with" said Guy. "Whereas from the sound of things you weren't" said Connie. Becki shook her head. "My mom still has tapes of me doing jumps when I was eight. By the time I was ten, I was doing doubles" said Becki. "Wow, that's amazing" said Dwayne. "I guess. I mean before I came here, I was on a junior level, and competing against girls two to three years older then me, and I was winning still, and it just became a bore" said Becki. "How old were you when you started playing hockey?" asked Connie. "I was about nine. And it was so much fun. I had watched my dad play for years and always wanted to try it and finally they let me. And I loved it" said Becki. "More then figure skating" said Fulton. Becki nodded. "And after the Goodwill Games and winning gold" said Becki. "Where you saw us play" said Russ. Becki laughed as did the others. "Yeah" she said. They all laughed. "I started playing hockey more, and doing figure skating on the side" said Becki. "But you still won the competitions you entered, right?" asked Luis. "Yeah, which is why it became so tedious. Winning everything I entered, there wasn't any challenge for me from the other skaters" said Becki. "They weren't bringing their A game" said Portman. "They weren't even bringing a B" said Becki. They all looked at her. "I was doing triples, and they were doing doubles, and it was so not fun anymore" said Becki. "Which is why Coach Bombay asked you to come play with us" said Charlie. "Yeah, I guess. But I was going to play more serious in New York anyway" said Becki. "Well at least you have a chance of getting a scholarship now. I don't think I've heard of one for figure skating" said Guy. "That's because they don't exist" said Becki, with a laugh along with the others. "Did your dad have a scholarship for college?" asked Goldberg. "Yeah to the U of M. He still has all his old game tapes" said Becki. "They'd be so awesome to watch" said Adam "Not to mention funny" said Averman. "That they are, extremely funny" said Becki. "Wasn't Herb Brooks the coach at U of M?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, most of the guys on the Olympic team were his team from there" said Becki. Charlie nodded. "I watch the US Soviet game all the time" said Becki. "That's the one where they beat them to go into the finals against Finland isn't it?" asked Guy. "Yeah, the whole it's a miracle game" said Becki. "Yeah" said Guy. Becki nodded. "You have that?" asked Charlie. Becki looked at him. "Uh huh" she replied. "I have always wanted to see that, and they never replay it on TV now" said Charlie. "Yeah why is that?" asked Adam. "I don't know, but you are more then welcome to watch it" said Becki. "Really?" asked Luis. "Yeah really. It's a great match" said Becki. "One of the greatest in history" said Adam. Becki nodded. "You know if you guys don't have any plans now. We can head back to my place and check it out" said Becki. "Your parents won't mind?" asked Dwayne. "Nah, my parents are totally cool" said Becki. "Well okay, let's go then" said Portman, and they all headed off to the Morgan house to watch the miracle game.


	5. How cute!

**Author's note. I'll try and get the last chapter finished tonight. Just got to work on somethings in it, in regards to the play and commentary that they are going be hearing.  
**

**Kiki xoxo  
**

Becki and the team headed back to her place in Edina. "Whoo, rich girl" said Russ, when he saw her place. "Not really, it belongs to my father's company" said Becki with a laugh, as she opened the front door and walked inside. The others followed her. "Mom, hello?" asked Becki, as she closed the door. "Bee, hey" said Riannan coming down stairs and noticing the others. "And the rest of the hockey team" said Riannan. "Hope you don't mind us coming around Mrs Morgan" aid Dwayne. "No of course not. Just would have been nice if my daughter had the courtesy to let me know first" said Riannan. "Sorry mom, but we got talking at the diner about the Olympics" said Becki. "Olympics?" asked Riannan. "Yeah the US Soviet game" said Becki. "Right" said Riannan. "And I said that dad has the tape, so we thought that we might watch it" said Becki. "Sure, that's fine" replied Riannan. "You don't mind?" asked Connie. "No of course not. It was an amazing game" said Riannan. "Yeah" said Becki. "Why don't you guys go into the living room and I'll grab some drinks and popcorn" said Riannan. "Thanks mom" said Becki. Riannan nodded. "Do you know where the videos are?" asked Becki.. "Upstairs, in a box, in the spare room still" said Riannan. "Okay, thanks mom" said Becki. Riannan walked off to the kitchen. "Your mom's awesome" said Luis. "Yeah, she's pretty cool" replied Becki "Why don't you guys make yourself comfy and I'll go and see if I can find this tape" said Becki. "Thanks" said Guy, as the team put their bags down in the entrance. Becki nodded and looked at Portman. "Do you think you could give me a hand trying to find this box. I have no idea how heavy it is" said Becki. "Yeah, course. I'll be your big strong man" said Portman. Becki looked at him and laughed, as did the others. "Yeah, thanks" she said with a laugh. "Upstairs?" asked Portman. Becki nodded. "Yeah, back soon guys" said Becki. "Okay" said Charlie, as they sat around the living room on the chairs, couch and floor. "Hey look at this" said Goldberg picking up an old photo of Becki, in a figure skating competition. "Oh, that is so cute" said Connie. "And not so cute" said Averman, picking up another photo of Becki, in which she was in her New York hockey uniform, complete with a black eye. ""Oh my god" said Russ, with a laugh. "You sure you're right there Portman?" asked Becki, coming back into the living room. "Yeah fine" replied Portman, with a grunt and dropped the box of tapes on to the floor. "Wouldn't it have been easier to grab the tape upstairs?" asked Fulton. "Not really, there is no room to move up there" said Becki. "Yeah, I'll second that" said Portman, going and sitting on the floor. "Hey is this you?" asked Russ, picking up the figure skating photo. Becki looked at it. "Yeah at the Goodwill Games" said Becki, opening the box of tapes. "You look so cute" said Connie. "Thanks" said Becki, with a laugh, taking some of the videos out of the box and looking at them. "Are they all your dad's old hockey tapes?" asked Adam. "No some are my figure skating tapes" replied Becki, putting them on the table. "Really?" asked Averman, picking one up. Becki looked at him. "Like this one. Becki 1989" said Averman. "We're not going to watch that" said Becki, looking at him. "Well maybe after, we've seen the US Soviet match" said Averman. Becki shook her head as she put more videos down. "We're curious to see how good you are at the figure skating Becks" said Charlie. "Can you still be curious if I kill you all?" asked Becki, with a laugh. "Maybe" replied Goldberg. "You kill me, I'll come back and haunt your arse" said Fulton. They all laughed. "Okay this is. US versus Soviet" said Becki, as she put all but one tape down. She went and put it in the VCR and turned the TV on. Riannan came back into the living room. "Found it okay then" she said. "Yeah" replied Becki, as Riannan put a bowl of popcorn and some drinks down on the table. "I'll bring some more drinks in okay" said Riannan. "Thanks Mrs Morgan" said Julie. Riannan nodded and went back to the kitchen. Becki grabbed the remote off the table. "Okay move over Conway" said Becki, going over to the couch. "It's already crowded on here Becks" said Charlie. "Yeah, but it's my house, my couch" said Becki, squeezing in between Charlie and Guy. Charlie laughed. "Sit on me, why don't you" said Charlie. "Sure" replied Becki, pressing play on the video remote, and they all sat around and watched what was truly one of the greatest games in sporting history.


	6. It's a MIRACLE!

**Author's note: Okay so this is the last chapter of ep #3. Took me a while to write, this end bit because of the Olympic game being referenced in it, and I had to sit and watch the 1980 games. (Highly recommend them) As for Becki and Charlie, well there is something there. I guess that has been quite obvious since the start. But if anything comes of it..only time will tell. **

**Anyway, working on the next part now, and will hopefully have some done by the weekend, and be able to post it. **

**Once again, thanks for the review. And I'll see you all soon. Kiki xoxo  
**

Almost an hour later, there were still sitting in the living room watching the game. The Soviets were currently up 3-2, in the second period. "I can't bear to watch" said Connie. "It's not that bad Cons" said Guy. "Yeah, we know who wins" said Adam. "No, it's not that. It's how brutal they are" said Connie. "Professional hockey" said Charlie. "Uh huh" replied Becki. Stephen Morgan walked into the living room. "Another party, Beck?" he asked. Becki looked at him. "We were just watching the old Olympic tape" said Becki. Stephen looked at the TV. "Soviets game" he said. "Uh huh, these guys have never seen it" said Becki. "Hmmm, it's been a while since I saw it" said Stephen, sitting on the arm of the chair. "How did your game go today?" he asked. "Won 4-2" said Charlie. "Nice" said Stephen. "Yeah, the Bears are easy" said Portman. Stephen laughed, as he looked at the game on TV. "What was he saying to you there?" asked Charlie, in regards to what Herb Brooks was saying to the team before the start of the third . Stephen looked at him. "Just that the crowd, the cheers of USA. We'd done that" said Stephen. Charlie nodded. "As the third period begins, the crowd is chanting. Everyone is on their feet. The Americans are winless against the Soviets since 1960. And since that day at Squaw Valley, it has been 20 years since a US team has defeated the Soviets" came the announcer Michael's voice over the TV as the hockey team took up their positions. "It must have been so intense being there" said Julie. "Yeah, it was" said Stephen, as the play on the third period started. On the TV, Jim Craig stopped the puck and knocked it out to Christian, who got knocked down by one of the Soviets. "Oh man, that's uncalled for" said Guy, as the ref on TV blew his whistle. "Penalty for slashing" said Fulton. "Yep" said Stephen, as the line change for the US came up. "Coneheads" said Becki. Stephen laughed. "Yeah, the power play" he said. Becki nodded. "Coneheads?" asked Averman. "It was we called one of our lines, the Coneheads" said Stephen. "Like we use to have the Oreo line" said Guy. "Huh?" asked Becki. "Don't ask" replied Connie with a laugh, as play recommenced on the TV, with the power play. "They're killing you on the boards" said Adam. "Just wait and watch" said Stephen. Becki laughed as Silk got the puck and started skating for the goal. He was checked and the puck went loose. Johnson picked it up and fired towards the goal and scored. The crowd and team went into a frenzy, as the game was now tied 3-3. "That's amazing" said Guy. "Uh huh" replied Stephen, as the next face off began, and they watched Jim Craig save numerous of the Soviets scoring attempts. "He's a good player" said Julie. "Yeah, we all thought Brooks was crazy. Jannie was good. Won us NCCA title. But Jimmy was just amazing" said Stephen. Julie nodded as the US got the puck and Mike Eurizone, picked it up and shot towards goal. The puck went in, and the US was now leading 4-3. "Oh my god" said Charlie, as the team all rushed out onto the ice. "Okay, are you allowed to do that?" asked Russ. "Who cares, we did it" said Stephen, with a laugh. The others all laughed also. "Just watching this again, is incredible. But being there I can't begin to tell you how it was" said Stephen, as the players all went and jumped on Eurizone. The chant of USA resumed on the TV. "You guys, out skated them in the end" said Portman as the play restarted. "Yeah" said Stephen. "Short shifts" said Becki. "Short shifts?" asked Adam. "Yeah thirty to forty second on the ice. Fresh legs" said Stephen. "Sounds crazy, but man did it work" said Becki. Stephen nodded. "The Soviets were determined" said Charlie. "That they were. But in the end, the Soviet coach didn't know what to do. Brooks had him really confused" said Stephen. The crowd picked up on to countdown. "Eleven seconds. You got 10 seconds" said Michael's voice on the TV. "The countdown going on right now. Five seconds left in the game. Do you believe in miracles? Yes!!" said Michael's voice, as the buzzer sounded ending the game. The crowd erupted into a frenzy as the team celebrated the win, leaving a bewildered Soviet team wondering what had happened. Becki grabbed the remote and switched off the video. ."Oh come on" said Charlie. Becki looked at him and laughed. "What that's it" said Becki. "Do you have the Finland game, Mr Morgan?" asked Adam. "Yeah, it's probably in that box" said Stephen, pointing to the box Portman had bought down. "Let's watch it" said Charlie. "Yeah" said Guy. "Can we watch it some other time. My parents are probably wondering where I am" said Connie. "Yeah sure" replied Becki. "It is late, and they're probably wondering where we got too" said Goldberg. "Don't worry me. I live in the dorms" said Portman. "Lucky for some" said Guy. They all laughed. "Well you guys are welcome to come over anytime" said Stephen. "Thanks Mr Morgan" said Charlie. "Call me Stephen. Mr Morgan is my father" replied Stephen. "Okay" said Charlie, with a laugh. "We'll see you on Monday, Beck" said Julie, standing up. "You know it" replied Becki, as some of the others stood up also. Becki noticed Averman shove a tape up under his jumper. "Averman, give me that tape" said Becki. "What, what tape?" asked Averman. "The tape, that you have. I'm guessing one of my figure skating tapes" said Becki. "Man" said Averman, getting the tape and handing it back to Becki. "Thank you" said Becki. "You're not embarrassed by the fact that you're a twirl girl, are you?" asked Portman. Becki laughed. "No of course not" replied Becki. "What's so bad about us seeing it then?" asked Fulton. "Nothing, I'll show you guys next time" replied Becki. "We're holding you to that" said Charlie. "Yeah" said Averman. "Fine whatever" replied Becki with a laugh. "Okay, we'll see you Monday" said Dwayne. "Yeah, I'll walk you guys out" said Becki. "Thanks" said Goldberg. "See you guys" said Stephen. "Bye Mr Morgan, uh Stephen" said Connie. "Bye" said Stephen with a laugh. Becki walked with her friends to the front door, and they picked up their bags. "Okay later guys" said Becki. "Yeah later and thanks so much" said Adam. "Sure anytime" replied Becki, opening the door. "I'll see you at the shop tomorrow Becks" said Charlie. "Yeah" replied Becki. "Bye" the team chorused. "Bye" replied Becki. The team left and Becki closed the door and went back into the living room. Stephen was sitting on the couch watching another video. "Okay, what are you watching now?" asked Becki, going and sitting next to him. "College, championship game" said Stephen. "Cool" replied Becki, grabbing the bowl of popcorn, and holding it out to her dad. "Thanks" said Stephen, and he and Becki sat down at watched the NCCA championship game.


End file.
